


【剑猪】离月亮最近的人

by lebowski



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebowski/pseuds/lebowski
Summary: 月亮是死者的镜子。——法嘉斯谚语
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Kudos: 7





	【剑猪】离月亮最近的人

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上是银雪线flks挖掘情况下dmtr托梦人鬼情未了的故事

*

来到加尔古·马库之后，菲力克斯才知道帕迈拉人对待月亮的态度与法嘉斯人截然不同，即使是毗邻法嘉斯，过去曾囊括于王国版图内的雷斯塔也如此。帕迈拉人热衷于在晴朗的月空下宴饮、舞蹈；而比起满月，雷斯塔人更崇拜弯月……他是在狮鹫战结束后的宴会上听说这些的。从古隆达兹回来之后，贝雷特立刻布置了新的任务：每个学生都得去食堂帮忙。由于前几天值日学生的缺席，那里货品已经堆积如山，如果晚上还想准时开饭，就不允许有人偷懒。菲力克斯负责搬运酒桶，和帝弥托利一起，后者在狮鹫战上伤了胳膊，此刻上面缠着厚厚的绷带，看上去笨重又滑稽。圣愈可以轻而易举地治疗这点伤势，但玛努艾拉老师称人有时候和植物类似，如果遭到过分干预，反而会生长受阻，因此她简单地处理了伤口，计划让它在接下来的一周自然愈合。菲力克斯不怎么赞同。她的理论放在别人身上或许成立，但帝弥托利可不是什么花花草草，法嘉斯人都不是，他们需要的是迅速消除伤势，以便投入下一场战斗。因此当帝弥托利费劲地抬着那条胳膊，尝试用一只手将那桶酒从马车上卸下来时，菲力克斯被他的笨拙激怒了。他不怀疑对方最终能完成那件壮举，帝弥托利只用一只手也能举起酒桶，甚至是马车。但那橡木圆桶实在过于光滑，令他无从着力。菲力克斯阴沉地盯着他看了一会儿，终于决定结束打破这个局面。他不想帮忙并非是为了偷懒，他只是很讨厌和帝弥托利一起值日。  
“让开，”他说，“别在这里碍事。”  
“对不起。”不出意外地，帝弥托利立刻就道歉了，就好像他是只笨嘴拙舌的鹦鹉，只会说那一句话。这究竟是谁教他的？蓝贝尔国王还是古斯塔夫？还是说王室的人都精于此道，他们如此高贵又谦和，擅长使人产生愧疚，继而向他们效忠。只有菲力克斯相信这一套对他无效，因为他知道帝弥托利那可怕的本质。法嘉斯王国的王子是比任何野兽更加凶残的怪物，他仍然披着那件蓝色的披风，只是真正的王子早已被他吞进肚子。不幸的是，菲力克斯是唯一知晓此事的人，他像是一些异教传说或者民间故事里的先知，因为无人听信他们的箴言而举止癫狂。为了逃避发疯的命运，菲力克斯早早地决定远离帝弥托利，在必要时甚至可以远离法嘉斯，然而事与愿违，他们依旧入读同一个学级，现在甚至要共同对付几个酒桶。  
菲力克斯把木桶都搬了下来，又拿出贝雷特交给他的订货单核验。帕迈拉商人凑到他身边，操着一口不太熟练的芙朵拉语：“你们有宴会？”  
菲力克斯点点头，对方立刻面露笑容：“太好了，这种酒最适合宴会。”  
“我看不出有什么区别。”菲力克斯敷衍地说，他对于酒，甚至于晚上的宴会都兴趣缺乏，只想尽可能快地完成值日，把接下来的时间留给训练场。他心不在焉，却被帕迈拉人视为一个安静的倾听者，继而谈起家乡的宴会，说那里的篝火都是由巨龙点燃的，又说芙朵拉的这些飞龙根本不够格被称为龙，它们又瘦又小，飞起来颤颤巍巍颠得人屁股疼，只能叫做龙形的坐骑。  
“今夜有满月。”那人最后没头没脑说。  
“满月又怎么了？”菲力克斯问。  
“月圆之夜，当然是求爱的最佳时机。”帕玛拉人奇怪地看了他一样，似乎是在嘲笑他缺乏常识。  
“那就祝你好运。”菲力克斯支起推车，自顾自地推着酒桶向前走去。帝弥托利立刻跟了上来，受伤的胳膊不会影响他的行动，他步伐很大，两三下就追了上来。菲力克斯却无法像平时那样和他拉开距离，他推着满载帕迈拉美酒的木头车，肩负重托，所能做的只有在帝弥托利毫不知趣地跟在他旁边时瞪一眼。“你的胳膊……”菲力克斯说，“你应该再找人弄弄。”比如梅尔赛德司或者玛莉安奴，她们都是处理伤口的专家，因此在加尔古·马库想要因伤病逃脱训练是不大可能的。在整个士官学校抱有这种侥幸的人大概只有几个，帝弥托利显然不是他们中的一员。  
“它很快就会好了，”帝弥托利说，“我能感觉得到。”  
“随便你怎么想，”菲力克斯说，“我只知道再这样下去下周一的对练你会是我的手下败将。”他不指望像这样就能激怒帝弥托利，好让对方立刻拆下绷带和他打一场，他甚至不知道自己为什么这么说，他只是觉得奇怪。在菲力克斯的印象中，他见过帝弥托利身上沾着血的样子，却很少见他缠着绷带。帝弥托利时常负伤，但从没当过伤员，他们在战场上就会迅速地用信仰治好他，仿佛王室之血多平白淌下一滴都是浪费，会使脚下的草皮枯死，土地碱化。从小到大，帝弥托利一直被保护得很好，以至于菲力克斯刚能拿得动一把剑的时候，他以为王室的人都不会流血。当他提出自己的疑问，蓝贝尔国王和罗德利古都哈哈大笑。  
达斯卡惨案发生的时候，菲力克斯正在伏拉鲁达力乌斯领的家中。古廉的盔甲被送了回来，这是他亲眼所见，他还听说帝弥托利被找到的时候浑身是血，这个唯一的幸存者也差点保不住命，但他没看到他那时的样子。接下来的一个多月，菲力克斯闭门不出，罗德利古则在葬礼后就不见踪影，使他有理由相信自己是唯一一个还在为古廉哀悼的人。又过了一阵，罗德利古终于从菲尔帝亚回来，只不过依旧不打算停留，“你该去见见殿下了。”他父亲这么说。在议事厅里他终于又见到这位劫后余生的朋友，帝弥托利的脸色很白，那些在传言中分外恐怖的大小伤口已经悉数愈合了，他们又一次不着痕迹地治好了他，但却无法在会见重臣前一夕之间将他喂胖。帝弥托利明显地消瘦了，那身庄重无比的衣服支撑着他，像是怕单凭那样还不够牢固，或者为了表明王子现在一切无恙，他们又给他佩戴了很多装饰，甚至挂上一把佩剑——那把佩剑过去曾挂在蓝贝尔国王的腰带上，菲力克斯一下子就认出来了。  
长桌的另一侧，他看见了希尔凡站在边境伯爵身边，但没看见英谷莉特，这注定不是一场寻常的会面。以前父辈们的聚会或者公务对他们而言都仅仅是聚会，当大人凑在一起开始嘀嘀咕咕，他们就立刻像鸽群一样欢快地散开了。恍惚之间，菲力克斯产生了一种感觉：他即将接替他的兄长，受封成为新的骑士，帝弥托利会把剑压在他的肩头。这种感觉令他极不自在，他依稀回忆起古廉受封为骑士那天，接着是古廉的盔甲被送回来的那天，两者近得像是同一天，于是他遵循本能向后退去，撞上了身后的椅子，椅脚刮擦着地面，那声尖啸在空荡荡的大厅里被放大了数倍，所有人都转过来看着他。罗德利古的手按在他的肩上，代替了国王的佩剑，他不知道那究竟算是什么，安慰，鼓励或者命令和控制，他只知道这意味着他再也不能像过去那样，从父亲身边开溜了。  
菲力克斯已经明白，国王的生命并非是不朽的，更不用说他身边的骑士。如果他比古廉年长，那么他可能会先于古廉死去。菲力克斯不畏惧死亡，身为伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵之子，他对死亡的接受远超常人。他甚至和希尔凡有着一个关于死亡的约定，然而帝弥托利不在那个誓约里面，他几乎是不假思索地把帝弥托利排除在外。帝弥托利不会和他们死在一起，他只会死在他们之后。那一天，菲力克斯并没有成为骑士，他直到现在也不是骑士，因为帝弥托利还没有成为国王。  
“我想我下周应该不会参加对练了，我刚才碰见了老师，他是这么说的，而且他看上去一点儿也不意外。”帝弥托利说，他尝试着抬起那只胳膊，注视着它，仿佛它是一个全新的，不属于自己的部件。  
显然贝雷特和玛努艾拉谈过了，两位老师在这点上达成了共识，一致决定让帝弥托利吃点苦头，因为他在战场上的行动过过于冒进，屡次将自己置于危险之中且不思悔改。在医务室时玛努艾拉帮助其他学生愈合了伤口，然后留下一大卷绷带让法嘉斯的王子自生自灭。“小心点儿，王子，你可不是不死之身。”女老师说完这话便急匆匆地赶赴下一场约会。菲力克斯被迫留下来帮帝弥托利包扎。“紧一点儿还是松一点儿？”他问。帝弥托利没有第一时间回答，这令他倍感不耐。帝弥托利沉默了数秒钟，他在发呆，直到菲力克斯用力紧了紧绷带，他才回过神来。“这样就很好了……”帝弥托利慌忙说，但脸上的表情出卖了他，他拧着眉毛，显然是被勒疼了，他马上又用请求的眼睛望着菲力克斯：“还是松一点儿吧，谢谢你，菲力克斯。”  
*  
“你是说这是种惩罚？”菲力克斯推着车，他看见帝弥托利时不时地凑过来，想把健康的那只手搭在推车扶手上来提供一些助力。自从他身上被打上一个明晃晃的“伤员”标签，他就一直在重复这些尝试，在各组值日的学生面前转悠，急不可耐地想要提供一些帮助，最后都遭到友善的驱赶。  
“也许是吧，”帝弥托利举着胳膊，叹息一声，“让我感觉自己真没用。”  
菲力克斯觉得可笑，如果不是认识帝弥托利，他很难想象绷带对人来说是种枷锁，假如希尔凡落得这种惩罚，他大概只会兴高采烈。  
“但也不全是困扰……”帝弥托利又说，“其实我这几天一直在想，我们的军队里是否有足够的医护人员？虽然王都有魔道学院，我们本国却连术师都很少，更不用说格莫瑞……这样一来对药品的需求就会很大，我们目前没有那么多的储备……”  
他们沿着专供车马通行的石路往前走，终于在快到食堂后门时碰见了来帮忙的雅尼特。菲力克斯应该感谢她，这个红发女孩一如既往的活泼把他从忧国忧民的储君那里拯救出来。“菲力克斯——殿下！”她跑过来，对他们带来的帕迈拉酒不感兴趣，反而盯着帝弥托利的胳膊。  
“殿下！”她尖叫起来，“这是怎么回事？你的胳膊怎么还没有好？这样是穿不进那件戏服的！”  
“什么戏服？”菲力克斯问。  
“对不起，雅尼特，”帝弥托利说，语气中充满歉疚，“老师说我暂时还不能摘下绷带，不过我保证正式演出那天一切都会好的，我能先穿着现在的衣服排练吗？”  
雅尼特打量了他一会儿，似乎在评估利害，她还没适应自己雷厉风行的剧团经理的新角色，因此很快就被帝弥托利的诚恳态度打动。“好吧，不过我得去和贝尔还有多洛缇雅她们商量，”她说，“可怜的殿下！我上周学会了圣愈，如果你演出时还是觉得很难受，我可以帮你治治。”  
得到了帝弥托利的感谢后，她风风火火地离开了，临走时不忘塞给菲力克斯一张宣传单。食堂的人出来接手了那一车酒，菲力克斯不得不再次面对和帝弥托利独处的时刻。  
“我不知道你还有个角色。”菲力克斯说。帝弥托利没有半点演戏的天赋，不知道那些人是怎么选上了他。他们都是贵族男孩，不喜欢玩过家家，就连英谷莉特也不喜欢。要说帝弥托利这一生中曾扮演过什么，唯一相贴近的只有他们小时候玩骑马打仗的游戏——那些模仿法嘉斯骑士故事的幼稚举动，只不过当时帝弥托利就对扮演卢古百般推拒，他的脸发红，然后轻声解释说他还不够资格。菲力克斯不喜欢那样的游戏，理由和帝弥托利不同，他只是觉得那样很没劲。帝弥托利是卢古，他扮演奇锋，希尔凡也有他的角色，他们都是十杰的后裔，拿着儿童版的英雄遗产，不论这个游戏进行多少次，他们的角色，故事的结局一开始就早已注定，但那有什么意思？  
“你这次又演什么？”菲力克斯忍不住问，随即他懊恼地发现自己今天和帝弥托利说的话太多了，这会让那头山猪得寸进尺。果然，帝弥托利已经张开嘴，然而态度却吞吞吐吐，显得欲言又止。“欢迎你来看。”他最后干巴巴地说，然后又像他来时那样，快步走了。  
狮鹫战在每年飞龙节的最后一个周一举行，之后的庆祝活动却要一直持续到节末，以纪念现在的和平。舞台剧并非是纪念活动的传统，然而鉴于现在帝国最负盛名的剧团里的两位明星一个是他们的老师，另一个是他们的同学，不排演一出精彩的剧目就有点说不过去。菲力克斯坐在床上阅读雅尼特塞给他的传单，那背面密密麻麻地写满了节目的剧情，王子与少女的爱情故事，毫无疑问帝弥托利是那个王子。下午时雅尼特还兴高采烈地说他出演此角是多洛缇雅的推举，雅尼特模仿歌姬的话又在菲力克斯的耳畔响起：“既然我们已经有一位王子了，何必让其他人来扮演呢？”传单读到一半，他就把那张纸扔到了一边，开始保养他的剑。 

第二天的晚宴上，菲力克斯在桌上看到了自己搬来的酒，只不过每个学生只能享用一杯，与他所付出的劳动不相匹配。饮酒在这儿的大部分时间里是被禁止的，为的是杜绝酒后滋事的可能。士官学校的学生来自世界各地，极其微小的矛盾如果处理不当都有可能激化为外交问题。因此只有在新年、圣赛罗司日那样的节庆和各国的国庆日，学生才有机会和老师一同举杯。 菲力克斯注意到了帝弥托利，他坐在贝雷特旁边，那碍眼的绷带终于摘了下来，但依旧能看出他那只手仍旧活动不便，就连晚饭也没怎么吃。  
菲力克斯埋头吃他的肉排，过了一会儿希尔凡凑到他耳边，他不等对方说话就做出了回应。 “你拿去喝吧。”他嚼着肉，含混不清地说。希尔凡立刻欣喜万分地和他调换了杯子。  
“我说，等一下你想去看……”  
“不去。”菲力克斯果断地说。宴会就只有这一点好处，肉排的味道比平时要好，他想。  
“好吧，我只想说，不管你想干什么，今晚我可没空陪你了。”希尔凡耸着肩膀，他把袖子捋至肘部，露出两条结实的小臂，仿佛已经准备好进入今晚的第二个阶段。“我约了人！ ”他冲那边的帝弥托利笑了笑，又转过来冲菲力克斯挤眼睛，“难得今天晚上没人有空教训我。”  
“你好自为之。”菲力克斯简单地回应道。和希尔凡一样，他晚上也早有安排——继续为下周的上级剑术大会做准备。这时候士官学校就像一杯刚斟上的酒，翻腾着愉快的气泡，菲力克斯在从宿舍走到食堂的路上已经不堪其扰，到处都闹哄哄的，只有训练场应该空无一人。菲力克斯想着，忽然感觉到来自帝弥托利的视线，他从餐盘中猛然抬起头，发现那人果然在看他，于是他瞪了他一眼，算是种警告。他的本意是冲对方做个抹脖子的动作，但帝弥托利和老师们坐在一排，麻烦的西提司也在那里，最后只好作罢。  
宴会的氛围极其活跃，对于菲力克斯而言这却糟糕透了，有太多的人同时在说话，以至于他最后疲于分辨那些句子。可以肯定绝大部分人没有遵守西提司立下的规则，只喝一杯酒，因为当菲力克斯逃难般地离开食堂，门口已经躺了好几个人。希尔凡早已不见踪影，菲力克斯随手抓过他的那只杯子，把里面残余的液体一饮而尽。串烧熟成肉和达夫纳尔炖菜都十分美味，美中不足之处在于调味稍咸，令人口干舌燥。  
他没有和任何人打招呼，径直从正门走了过去。天已经彻底黑了下去，门口那点残余的灯光就像黄油融化在烧得冒烟的锅子上，很快地消失了，他继续往前走，月亮的清辉让他不至于难辨五指。  
如之前那个帕迈拉商人所说，这晚的确是满月。

*  
菲力克斯童年时曾听过这样一个传说： 在苏谛斯女神降临前的古大陆北部有着弑杀国王献祭的传统。某任国王遭到谋害后，即将临盆的王后逃入森林中。一个满月的夜晚，她在一片林间的空地里分娩，月光毫无遮拦地照耀着这对母子的胴体，此时追兵也发现了她们的踪迹，王后即刻献祭自己，新生儿因此受到月之神的庇护。他无法被人造物杀死，无法被闪着光的东西杀死，因此刀枪不入。据说他在位时间极长而始终不见衰老的迹象，王国失去了重要祭品，祭司与大臣开始谋划多次却始终无法致他于死地，下毒又是最不可取的方法，因为那会污染国王之血。最后他们趁他醉酒，按住他的头，企图把他溺死在河里，然而这些人忽略了一点： 月下的河流同样是闪闪发光的。国王清醒过来，发觉自己遭到背叛，于是暴怒地杀死了在场所有人。据说他在完成肃清后并没有回到他的王座上，而是走入水中，自此销声匿迹。有人说他的灵魂顺着光线逃往月亮上去，每逢月圆之夜，他就睁开眼睛，通过月亮虎视眈眈地俯瞰这片早已不属于他的土地。此后常有人在满月时举行秘密祭祀，向这位国王祈求复活亡者或者不死的力量，给当地造成不小的动荡，如果所有死人都从土里爬出来，世界当然乱套了，不过这些纷乱随着苏谛斯的到来都被一并解决了。这种异教的故事得以一直流传比故事本身更令人费解，骑士之国法嘉斯的民众不可能承认他们的祖先是那群弑王的野蛮人，但或许他们的忠诚恰好是对当年行径的惩罚。数千年前那些说古代语的北方人杀死国王换取丰收，现在的事情则完全调了过来，法嘉斯骑士要为王室流尽最后一滴血，并且始终以此为荣。  
总之，这片大陆上现在唯一的信仰是赛罗司教了，法嘉斯人或许还信仰着王室，但他们仍然畏惧月亮，否则他们怎么从不在月夜下宴饮？哪怕在温暖的夏天也不。菲尔帝亚不太一样，那里如今牢牢地被教会把控着，敬奉苏谛斯女神，庆祝赛罗司教的节日，把一年分为十二节。但在法嘉斯的其他许多地方，上了年纪的人会提醒他们的孙辈晚上独自行走时要提防月亮，那里藏着一只洞穿一切，却又因哀怨而不甚清醒的眼睛。在王国更北端靠近斯灵的地区，流传着更加缤纷而恐怖的故事，那里的居民常说“月亮是死者的镜子”，月亮上居住着死者的灵魂，大概是因为死者通常都是仰面朝天倒在地上，因此月亮便成了他们生前看到的最后一件东西。加之当地连年战乱，士兵们像是耕种期被扑杀的田鼠一般成片倒在雪地上时，他们的盔甲在月光下闪动着银光，更容易使人联想到镜子。  
菲力克斯靠近围墙，在阴影下行走。他小时候走路就可以做到悄无声息，他也喜欢这种藏在阴影里的感觉，想象自己是个了不起的刺客，然后突然从黑暗中跳出来吓罗德利古一跳。他也这么吓唬过帝弥托利，并且现在还能回想起他当年那副惊骇的样子，傻兮兮的。他从墙角跳出来，还因恶作剧快要得逞的激动而失去平衡，差点摔倒在帝弥托利身上，他仍然为此得意，虽然帝弥托利上午在训练时赢了他，但帝弥托利是个一惊一乍的胆小鬼。他看着对方那双睁得圆圆的眼睛，感到心情舒畅，紧接着帝弥托利却问他是不是出了什么事，为什么跑得这么着急。他又觉得扫兴透了，往王子身上推了一把，头也不回地走了。  
菲力克斯已经记不起来从什么时候开始，他越来越多地独自行动，希尔凡也不会是他的同谋，这是他一早就知道的事。从他单方面和帝弥托利交恶那时起，或许更早——从四年前的达斯卡事件后，他第一次跟随罗德利古进入议事厅时起，一切都变了。小时候，他渴望着和朋友们相聚，大多数时候是在菲尔帝亚的王宫。父亲常年外出，古廉则作为王子的同伴在王都和他一起接受古斯塔夫的武术指导，独自留在领地的日子对那时的菲力克斯而言相当难熬。现在的情况却是，随着那件改变了一切的惨案，他开始抗拒见到同伴们。因为他发现当他见到他们的时候，他所能做的只有面对他们正日渐疏远的事实。贾拉缇雅伯爵开始暗暗给英谷莉特寻觅新的婚配对象，英谷莉特总是愁眉不展，起初她只要看见菲力克斯就会忍不住哭泣，菲力克斯只能识趣地躲开。  
久而久之，他变得讨厌节日，厌恶一切所谓的欢庆时刻。同时，他偶尔也会感到愧疚——为所有人都不知道的秘密，他那颗看似已经和冻土一般坚实的心里埋下一颗种子，他正在密谋离开他们所有人。  
菲力克斯一路走到了训练场，那里却不如他想象的冷清。仍然有几个勤奋的学生在那儿练习，看来不是所有的学生都喜欢王子和少女的故事，说明这个士官学校还有救，菲力克斯想。他从武器架上随便拿了一把训练用剑，有几个技巧他最近感觉越发得心应手，遗憾的是始终缺乏一个旗鼓相当的对手。贝雷特这周忙得行踪难觅，大司教似乎比往常更加频繁地召见他；帝弥托利阴差阳错地成了全校最清闲的人，同时也成了半个残疾人士，没办法和他过招。  
事实上，比起帝弥托利，菲力克斯更愿意和贝雷特过招。新老师极其高超的剑术是他留在这里的重要原因。早在学年伊始，菲力克斯就产生了转去别的学级的念头，他无法忍受帝弥托利那张脸时时出现在自己面前。他们两年没见，当他再一次面对帝弥托利时，脑中浮现的依旧是两年前他们一起去西部镇压叛乱时那副令人毛骨悚然的场景，那场景也时常出现在菲力克斯梦中，仿佛那才是他们真正意义上的相识，而童年那些日子都作为冗余的部分被一只手抽走了。  
王子过去时常向别人提起与伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵家儿子们的友谊，帝弥托利说菲力克斯如果找不到他就会哭鼻子，每当他那样向其他无关人士说起他们小时候的事，菲力克斯觉得那就是他最讨厌帝弥托利的时候。在他看来，帝弥托利把他们干过的那些傻事都夸大了，并且完全搞错了重点——他说得像菲力克斯有多么离不开他似的。终于，在他们大概十二岁的时候，帝弥托利又向一个他们甚至没见过的小姐解释菲力克斯的脾气，菲力克斯感到忍无可忍。“我没有哭！”他大喊道，随后还一字一句地向王子撂下狠话：“我没有见不到你就哭鼻子！是你离不开我！”  
当他一口气说完这些话，他感觉到脸颊发烫，甚至抬不起头来。要知道他从不会在帝弥托利面前抬不起头，即使在练习中一次又一次输给他。这是一种前所未有的感觉，他希望帝弥托利能说点什么来反驳他，然而四周人声喧闹，只有他们这儿一片寂静。菲力克斯感到无处可逃，他第一次意识到自己说错了话并为之懊悔不已，但绝非因为顶撞了王子。他的确顶撞了王子，但他们不会因此把他怎么样。他和帝弥托利吵架的次数比他们练习的次数还要多，就算是在外人面前，他也不会对帝弥托利卑躬屈膝——不是恐惧，他为一种离奇的感情而懊悔，假如能将时钟的分针往回拨两圈，他绝不会再犯蠢了，就算帝弥托利再怎么吹牛，他也会死死捂住自己的嘴。  
“我是说你离不开我哥哥，”他又小声地，快速地解释道，“古廉现在是你的骑士了吧，你去哪里他都会跟着，谁让你需要他保护。”  
最后，蓝贝尔国王出来打了圆场。他端着酒杯走到他们中间，用宽大的手掌拍了拍菲力克斯的肩，然后哈哈大笑。  
“菲力克斯说得对，”他说，“布雷达德的确离不开伏拉鲁达力乌斯！”他的声音极为爽朗洪亮，其他许多不明就里的宾客仅听见了他最后的那句发言，于是纷纷举杯附和，“敬国王与王国之盾！”他们高声说。  
菲力克斯一秒钟也不想在那儿待下去。他跑回自己暂住的房间，就连中途希尔凡来敲门他也没答应。又过了一阵，他猜想希尔凡应该告诉了他们他就在房间里，于是从里面溜了出来。  
菲力克斯在西翼的塔楼上待了一阵，这里对他们而言是禁地，但他自有办法上去。自从他和希尔凡他们进入童年期，王宫里经常有他们这样年幼而尊贵的访客出入，这座宫殿就增加了许多禁忌。帝弥托利一向很守规矩，他一个人的时候绝不会四处乱跑，做出一些给守卫添麻烦的事情。花园里有一棵参天古树，他也绝不会突发奇想地爬上去看看上面的风景，但当他变成他们，事情就不太一样了。希尔凡和菲力克斯想办法说服了他时不时地参与进他们的秘密行动里，和王子一起捣蛋不会让他们少受点责罚，而是恰恰相反，但这才是事情最有意思的部分。菲力克斯在上面坐着，胡思乱想了一阵，直到被不速之客的脚步声打断。他知道那是谁，所以没有第一时间溜走。  
“菲力克斯？”帝弥托利在叫他，“菲力克斯，你在这儿吗？”  
他听见帝弥托利靠近的声音。  
帝弥托利小心翼翼地靠近他，说话也慢吞吞的。说实话，他很讨厌帝弥托利这种对待他的态度，就好像对待前一阵出没在王宫的猫。它常去厨房偷吃东西，搞点破坏，守卫们费了好大的劲也没能把它活捉，但某天帝弥托利小心翼翼地靠过去，喂它肉干，它立刻就躺下来让他摸了。  
“都是我的错，我确实离不开你，菲力克斯，” 帝弥托利说，“你明天就要回去了对吗？”  
菲力克斯本来不想和他说话，他让自己丢尽了脸，但他不得不重视起帝弥托利的那个问句，实际上那不能算是问题，他们都心知肚明，第二天菲力克斯就得跟罗德利古回到自己的领地。他们是为了古廉的受封仪式来的，仪式结束，菲力克斯也就没有了继续待在王宫的理由。最后他瓮声瓮气地答应了一声，帝弥托利看见他又愿意和自己说话了，立刻拉住了他的手。  
“你可以多留几天吗？”帝弥托利说，“我会告诉父亲，如果你和希尔凡都能留到飞龙节，我们就可以一起去狩猎了。”  
事实上，菲力克斯一直在琢磨如何说服罗德利古让他在王都再多呆几天，但当帝弥托利这么说的时候，他却反而不乐意了。他又想起刚才那顿堪称羞耻的晚餐，当着所有人的面说些什么离不开谁的傻话。正是在那时，菲力克斯产生了一个念头，他急于证明自己并非是那个哭闹着不愿意和玩伴分离的小鬼，古廉已经成为了骑士，而其他人会怎么称呼他？王子殿下的跟屁虫？只要一想到存在着这样的可能，菲力克斯就愤懑不已。于是他硬下心说：“我非得回去不可，父亲已经给我找好了新的剑术老师，据说他非常厉害，我一堂课也不能缺席，你就自己玩去吧！”  
菲力克斯梗着脖子，实际上他早就不生气了，这是他第一次如此强硬地拒绝帝弥托利，他仍然记得多年前第一次来菲尔帝亚，和帝弥托利见面前罗德利古对他说的话：王子殿下前不久刚刚失去了母亲，希望他能好好陪伴他。按照菲力克斯当时的年纪，他并不能记住太多事情，但却唯独对那句话印象深刻。他也记得帝弥托利那时留着和现在一样的齐耳短发，看上去就是个十足软弱的家伙，菲力克斯很瞧不上，但当他嘲笑他像个小姑娘时，王子冲上来和他大打了一架，他被按在地上，又改口道：“你是个力大无穷的小姑娘！”  
菲力克斯说：“反正国庆日的时候我还会再来的。”反正他们很快又会见面了，他想，但这时帝弥托利已经松开了他的手。  
“你说得对，菲力克斯！”帝弥托利说，他看上去有些低落，似乎是在认真反思自己的错处，“你一定会是王国最了不起的剑术大师，我不该这么贪玩的。”  
他们都长大了不少，能够相聚的时间却减少许多。帝弥托利的力气比从前更大了，因而被他攥住的感觉，仍然幻痛般地停留在菲力克斯的手上。  
许多故事在书写成章之前便埋下伏笔，只不过大多数人无法顾及那些细枝末节，才觉得变故都是突如其来，无迹可寻。比如某年芙朵拉夏季的大飓风，重创了差不多四分之一个帝国，当时许多平民相信那与当年早些时候鞑古扎人越洋而来有关。关于菲力克斯与帝弥托利的疏远，早在他们双方以及他们周围的人都有所察觉之前就开始了，只不过他们看不到那些，他们能看到的只有那场差点导致国王一家遭到灭门的达斯卡惨剧，以及骑士古廉的死，不会有人会怪罪于那个静谧的，挂着满月的夜晚。

*  
菲力克斯挥剑。他全部的耐心与专注都献给了剑术。一开始他对于训练场还有其他学生在场稍有不满，但他很快进入状态而忽略了这一点。狮鹫战中他也受了点轻伤，但那算不了什么，他不像那头山猪一样横冲直撞。巧妙的保存自己的体力，不管是身体还是兵器绝不轻易损耗，这是剑士的长处。他拿起的第一把武器是枪，这一点和多数法嘉斯人一样。但他发现自己并不能如兄长一般熟练地使用它，就连英谷莉特这样的伯爵千金都比他擅长用枪。菲力克斯曾为这事哭过，好在不久后他就找到了真正趁手的武器。被他握在手中的剑柄无疑在那个时候拯救了他。  
周围静得出奇，关于月圆之夜的预言一个也没有应验。至于那些浪漫的或恐怖的关于满月的传说，假如它们都是真实的，那么他此时看见的会是有如地狱般的场景。情侣在月下出双入对，另一头则是浩浩荡荡的死者大军，他们纷纷挣开棺材，破土而出。现在这里什么都没有，只有菲力克斯手握着他的剑。因此月亮仅仅是月亮，不具备任何魔法的效力，不管是让人美梦成真还是死而复生，寄希望于遥不可及的天体只会带来令人失望的结局。比起月亮，星星在赛罗司教中有着更为重要的地位，苏谛斯居于最明亮的青海之星，她身边的星群则象征着其他圣徒与英杰。女神塔的传说在加尔古·马库大受欢迎，菲力克斯原本以为这种无聊得令人作呕的故事只风靡于学生里，直到前不久他从集市回来，甚至听到门口的守卫也在谈论它。传说只要在女神之塔的塔顶许下心愿，请求女神眷顾，愿望便会实现。每当菲力克斯听见这些愚蠢的故事，他总是忍不住想笑。女神之塔的神力在于它高耸入云，是离女神的星空最近的地方，那么同时它也是离月亮最近的地方。北方的原住民仍然相信关于月亮上的暴君的诅咒，因此他们把房屋修建得极为低矮，为的是尽可能远离诅咒的源头。那么那些在夜空下祈祷的人，他们得到的究竟是庇护还是诅咒，或者仅仅是失望，因为什么也不会发生。菲力克斯不信这些，他没有任何需要倚仗那些虚无缥缈的力量才能实现的愿望，他甚至不会祈求哪个神明或者恶魔复活古廉。罗德利古、英谷莉特，还有帝弥托利甚至还有希尔凡，他们都在为死者竭尽忠诚，或因死者而惩罚自己，而菲力克斯相信的只有握在手中的东西，他想要离开，为此愿意远走他乡，甚至于假如世界上真的有什么诅咒之地，他也愿意去那里看看。  
他持续挥舞着剑，透过剑刃的反光，他似乎看到一个影子在身后一闪而过。  
菲力克斯停了下来。  
很快，他发现异常来自于令人毛骨悚然的安静，刚才还在四散在各处训练着的学生不见了，像因某种魔法而凭空消失。  
他感觉身后传来一阵响动，有人在叫他的名字。  
“菲力克斯。”  
“是谁？”他调整好防御的姿势，朝着一片空地大声质问。没有得到回应。  
声音还在继续，听起来甚至像是呢喃，如果不是菲力克斯对那个声音实在太过熟悉，他会以为那是某个违规饮酒的学生搞出来的恶作剧。  
“别装神弄鬼的！“他喊道，”出来吧山猪！ 想吓唬我吗？这一点儿也不像你！”  
“菲力克斯，好久不见。”  
那个声音的主人终于现身了，令菲力克斯松了口气，是帝弥托利。“该死！”他骂了一句。“你有什么毛病，跑来训练场吓唬我？你该庆幸我刚才没砍了你，山猪，你知不知道自己刚捡回一条命？”  
他无法抑制自己的火气，握着剑将他们国家的王子大骂了一通。如果罗德利古目睹他的言行，他必然难逃冗长的说教。“你为什么对殿下那么苛刻？”罗德利古问过他。因为他是个怪物。菲力克斯回答。只是他不知道帝弥托利什么时候又多了一个装神弄鬼的爱好，他悄无声息地出现在训练场，像个幽灵一样喋喋不休，现在又远远地站在那里一言不发。这已经不是第一次了，菲力克斯之前就注意到帝弥托利不对劲，他某天在深夜看见帝弥托利的身影，他就住在他隔壁，想要忽视那些动静也是一件难事。他打开门，却只能看见那蓝色披风的一角消失在转角。  
“喂，到底怎么回事？”菲力克斯说，“你的演出呢？你的……”他说不下去了。眼前的人——他可以百分百断定那就是帝弥托利，但这个他在母亲的肚子里就该认识的人却以一种不同寻常的面貌出现在他面前。这个像是帝弥托利的人穿着漆黑的铠甲，披风垂至地面，将他整个罩在里面，他肩上还为了一大堆不伦不类的皮草，看不出来自哪种种动物。山猪终于开始猎杀同类了，菲力克斯本想在心里嘲笑他的这身装扮，但那些话却始终憋在他喉咙里。这个人比帝弥托利高出一大截，他头发凌乱，像是被剪坏了，菲力克斯盯着他，发现他只剩下左眼，而他的另一只眼睛则被夜幕一般的黑色取代。  
“这就是你的戏服？”菲力克斯说，“真可笑，喂，你不会还穿了高跟鞋吧？”  
酷似帝弥托利的人，或者说帝弥托利本尊依旧保持沉默，菲力克斯觉得眼下的情形实在是荒谬透顶。帝弥托利穿着一身奇装异服，还戴着一个极为滑稽的眼罩在他面前装神弄鬼，也许是雅尼特或者希尔凡他们的恶作剧，又或许帝弥托利输了什么赌局，但这些都与他无关。菲力克斯懒得再去追究帝弥托利肩上到底是什么动物的皮毛，他收回了剑，决定提前结束这晚的训练。  
“我不管你在搞什么把戏，我要走了，别挡路。”菲力克斯说。帝弥托利却在这时开口了。  
“菲力克斯，”他又叫了一遍那个名字，“很高兴见到你。”  
他的话像一块从崖顶滚下的落石，阻挡住菲力克斯唯一的去路。  
菲力克斯感觉不妙，他开始觉得这已经不止是个恶作剧这么简单，于是联想到他们负责搬运的那一车帕迈拉酒。“你喝酒了？”他问道，然后朝着帝弥托利走了过去。时值飞龙节的末尾，天气已经转冷了，尤其是在夜间，修道院又地处山地，学生们都老实地加上一件厚实外套。但当菲力克斯向帝弥托利靠近时，他感到一阵离奇的冷意。当他靠得足够近时，他惊异地发现帝弥托利却对寒冷毫无反应，帝弥托利站在那里，并没有像菲力克斯那样伴随着呼吸呵出白气。他甚至连呼吸都没有，菲力克斯产生了一个极为可怕的念头，然而这是绝无可能的，帝弥托利还活着，两个小时之前他还见过他，在餐桌上冲他微笑，菲力克斯转念认为，也许是因为他自己喝了酒，他不该喝掉希尔凡杯子里剩的东西。  
“你究竟是谁？”菲力克斯问。他的手又搭上了剑柄，这是出于本能的反应，而他的大脑此刻却是一片空白，甚至没注意到他的手正在微微发颤。  
那个酷似帝弥托利的人，那个诡异的的冒牌货并不介意菲力克斯对他的怀疑与敌意，自顾自地说了下去，像他鬼鬼祟祟地潜入这里接近他唯一的目的就是为了说这些话似的。他的声音极其奇怪，暗哑而柔软，仿佛是从已经被割断的喉咙里发出来的，然而他的话语却不是那些是凄厉的控诉。  
“我很高兴又见到了你们，希尔凡，英谷莉特……还有你，菲力克斯，你还是和以前一样。”他说着，竟然极其轻微地叹了口气，“真是令人怀念啊，我竟然又回到了这里，我害死了大家，已经准备好接受惩罚了，可是为什么会回到这里呢？”  
“闭嘴！希尔凡和英谷莉特根本就不在这儿！别以为你说出了他们的名字我就会上你的当！”菲力克斯大喊道，一下子抽出了他的剑，那人却丝毫没有闪躲。 “闭嘴，别再胡说八道，回答我的问题！”  
“好的，很抱歉。”那个人顺从地答应了。  
“也别说抱歉！”菲力克斯觉得自己濒临疯狂，他甚至在心里开始呼救，他迫切地希望此刻有个人能出来打破这一切，跳出来大喊一声这是个恶作剧，他发誓如果这时候有人肯出来坦陈他们的阴谋，他绝不会多作计较。到此为止吧！他在心里喊。面前的人，四周的一切，包括天上那轮惨白的月亮都令他发怵，即使是两年前的第一次出征也无法让他紧张至此。他吸了口气，问题，他强迫自己思考，那个不速之客还等着他的问题。他应该问他究竟是谁，闯入修道院又抱着何种目的，也许是帕迈拉奸细趁着商队送货时混入其中，一直埋伏至深夜，但为什么又先找上他？  
“你……你是帝弥托利吗？”菲力克斯问。实在是太蠢了，他改主意了，他要杀了这个恶作剧的主谋。  
闯入者又不说话了，只是用仅剩的那只眼睛盯着菲力克斯。事实上，那更像是凝望，只不过菲力克斯不愿承认。他用仅剩的那只眼睛凝望着他。菲力克斯本能地想要别过头去，就像他们长期以来的相处那样，但他这会儿无法那么做。闯入者的眼神令他惊骇不已，他冷不丁想起那个儿时的，关于国王通过月亮凝视他的国土的故事。然而两者又是那样的不同，他又想起那天跟着罗德利古从议事厅出来时帝弥托利站在门口时的样子，那是他们第一次没有拥抱的告别，他想不起当时他们为什么没有拥抱了，也许他那时还在怨恨他，因为古廉的死迁怒于他，又或许还有一种可能：他因为对命运的迷茫而踯躅，帝弥托利不再是帝弥托利了，他所要求的也不仅仅是朋友间的忠诚。菲力克斯深陷在回忆当中，他无法停止回忆和思考，仿佛过去几年里他竭力逃避的东西此刻都涌至他眼前。  
过了一会儿，像是察觉到菲力克斯的耐心快要耗尽了，那个人才轻轻说：“你真是一点也没有变，我们小的时候，如果我不陪你你就要发脾气呢。”  
菲力克斯盯着那个高大的人影，感到一切都难以解释。如果那个人真的是帝弥托利，他究竟是在什么时候长高了那么多，又在什么地方死了？菲力克斯觉得自己像是站在一个梦境的入口，连通着另一个世界。那个人的确是帝弥托利，他一开始就知道，同时他隐约觉察到什么。针对奸细的盘问到此为止，只是他依旧有一件事急需确认。  
“……你死了。”菲力克斯问那个人。他依旧不知该如何称呼他，死去的帝弥托利？帝弥托利的幽灵？他无论如何也没法再叫他“山猪”了。  
帝弥托利抬起一只胳膊，似乎是在观察自己变化，他看上去与活人无异，既没有面容扭曲，他的身影也没有褪去颜色，溶解在月色中的迹象。然而这个动作却让菲力克斯眼眶发酸，就在昨天帝弥托利在他面前做出过一样的动作—抬起胳膊，只不过是盯着那上面缠着的绷带，好估计那伤究竟何时愈合。  
“也许吧，”帝弥托利说，“我一开始不是这么认为的，当我见到希尔凡和英谷莉特的时候，我以为我只是……我只是回到了营地，我以为我只是在做梦。后来我看到了我自己……”  
帝弥托利最后说：“想不到贝雷特竟然是青狮子的老师呢。”  
他说到这里时，菲力克斯的胸腔酸胀不已，他正在一个鬼魂面前克制某种冲动，他自己也说不上来那是什么，他会仅仅因为帝弥托利的几句话而忍不住流泪吗？  
“你什么意思？他难道不是你的老师？”菲力克斯干巴巴地问，他有太多问题等待被解答，然而身为剑士，他又对不幸有着敏锐的嗅觉。关于问题的答案菲力克斯隐约有了一些猜测，那不会是他愿意听到的，但他依旧忍不住执着地追问：“到底怎么回事，你最好解释清楚，你为什么会在这里，你为什么会……”  
“是我害死了大家。”帝弥托利打断他的话，用呓语一样的声音开始了忏悔。对此，菲力克斯实在是太过熟悉，他就住在帝弥托利隔壁，常常因后者的噩梦而被迫失眠。实在难以忍受的时候，他会狠狠往墙壁踹上一脚。每当那时他总会想起希尔凡以前讲给他们的一个叫做“幽灵琴”的鬼故事：一个在乡间小有名气的歌手蒙受不白之冤，与是他抱着琴向每一个人倾诉自己的遭遇，直到终于惹恼了那帮害他的家伙。他们冲进他的小屋，将他杀死在里面，他的琴却依旧发出古怪而哀恸的声音，因此他们相信他的灵魂躲藏在里面，于是又将琴砸碎，砌进墙里，以此将他困住，墙中的碎片却持续不断地发出怪声，直到那帮人落荒而逃。  
帝弥托利的声音比平时还要轻，他念叨的名单却比任何一次都长，“明明只差一点，我却到最后也没有做到，最后又只剩下了我一个人，”他说，“所有人都死了，是被我害死的，古斯塔夫、英谷莉特、希尔凡、罗德利古……”  
菲力克斯站在那里，听着自己的王子宣读阵亡名单，但直到最后，他始终没从他口中听见自己的名字。他被一阵落雷般的惊骇击中，他父亲死了，英谷莉特和希尔凡都死了，而他似乎活着。这个帝弥托利一定来自一个惨烈的战场，菲力克斯站在他面前时甚至能嗅到血的气味。他原本以为眼前的这个帝弥托利是来自未来的信使，既然帝弥托利死了，那么他自己一定也已经死了。就像他过去和希尔凡约好的那样。真实的情况却是——假如这个帝弥托利是真实的，那么菲力克斯活了下来，或许死在别的地方。  
“等等！”他喊道。  
“这是——学院的狮鹫战之后吗？原来如此，原来如此，我明白了。”帝弥托利在喃喃自语，他低垂着头，一点儿也没把菲力克斯的呼喊放在心上。他那头金发在月亮下是惨白的。这个欢庆的夜晚那样美丽，他看上去却像是被炭笔涂黑的一团影子。他现在的样子终于不像是王子，而是一个真正的游魂了。  
“菲力克斯，陪我走走吧，你差不多也想休息一会儿了吧？”他忽然抬起头请求道，那只干涸的泉眼般的左眼又再度变得明澈起来。菲力克斯恐惧他的变化，害怕他越来越像另一个人，那个还活着的帝弥托利。当他们的形象开始重叠，那将是一种无与伦比的恐怖。  
“你想去哪儿？”他问。  
他们走出了训练场，幽灵走在前面。菲力克斯注意到他那件过长的斗篷，背面的图样正是法嘉斯的骑士与狮子。菲力克斯忽然想起了什么，冲着他的背影问：“喂，你现在是国王了吗？”  
“我没有资格。”他停下来一会儿，又继续往前走去。菲力克斯所能做的只有跟紧他。路上一个人也没有，就连那些难缠的赛罗司骑士也不见踪影。他们拾级而上，菲力克斯终于知道幽灵的目的地所在了，帝弥托利要去的地方是女神之塔。  
“我一直很想来这里看看，可惜的是从前我并不相信女神。”帝弥托利解释道，看上去恢复了一些理性。他在塔顶宽阔的露台边站定，菲力克斯顺着他的目光看去，月亮就在那里。女神之塔是修道院最高的建筑，然而即便是站在塔顶，不论是女神还是月亮，天上的一切依旧遥不可及。  
“别胡言乱语了，我不明白你刚才的话，”菲力克斯说，“你说你已经死了，所有人都死了，那为什么只有你一个人回来？你有什么警告要告诉我的吗？我需要做什么才能改变这一切？”说到最后，他觉得自己近乎失控，当他面对帝弥托利那张平静的脸时，他又一次意识到那是死者的面孔。他甚至箭步冲上前去，想要抓住他的领子质问他这一切究竟是怎么回事，然而他又猛然想起幽灵无法被触碰，他们就像是一团气体，兴许他碰上一下，帝弥托利就不见了，于是他只能讪讪地收回手。  
“你总得……你总得是为着什么才回来的……”  
“你还记得我们小时候吗，菲力克斯？”帝弥托利说，他答非所问，“女神之塔的传说，还是那个时候你告诉我的。在女神之塔上许下的心愿一定会实现，只不过当时我们还在菲尔帝亚……”从王都到大修道院，对于当时的他们来说是一段遥远的旅程，碰巧的是王宫里也有一座塔，当时的他们并不在乎那座塔的名字。只要是高处的地方，他们便整天想着该如何爬上去，然而当他们真的到达了塔顶，又发现一切都是那么的平淡乏味，只有地面的建筑变得更小了一些，而天上的一切依旧遥不可及。  
“当时我不知道该许个什么样的愿望，”帝弥托利说，“我脑海中一下子出现了很多念头，直到最后古斯塔夫他们找到我们我也没想出来。我还记得你又发了脾气，如果我不那么犹豫，我们也就可以赶在被他们发现之前就溜下去，你和希尔凡也就不会跟着受罚了。真的很抱歉，如果我当时许下一个愿……”  
“别说了，那些都是胡扯，你就算许一百个愿也没有一个会实现，”菲力克斯说，“况且我并不怨恨你，不管是因为兄长的事还是别的什么，所以你不用再想这事了，别想了。”  
他声音发颤，已经知道从帝弥托利口中什么也问不出来。眼前的帝弥托利就像是个被残存的情感驱使的傀儡，只是个弥留之际的幻影。不仅如此，他隐约产生了一种离别的预感，因为帝弥托利渐渐沉默下去，他的那些呓语戛然而止，好像把想说的话都说完了。在任何一个地方的奇异故事中都存在这样一个相似的规律，当幽灵不再说话，那就意味着他们消散的时刻到了，毕竟幽灵存在正是为了诉说冤情。言语是他们最后的能量，当他们说完了最后一句话，那就像是他们生前咽下最后一口气，流尽最后一滴血一样。他们都是那些冬天屋檐下凝结着的冰柱上融化的水滴，不受控地向下坠去。  
菲力克斯站在他身边，告诉自己一切都是不真实的，他该盼望的是这个帝弥托利尽快消失，这样他就能重新回到那个充满欢歌笑语的夜晚，那才是符合逻辑的真实。同时，他又无可避免地恐惧，假如帝弥托利消失了，其他的一切也随之消失，他将再也无法回到熟知的那个世界。他发现自己竟然遭到帝弥托利那股情绪的侵染，他鄙视他整天为死者所扰，帝弥托利的亡灵便亲自回来折磨他，正如那个故事中通过操纵月亮来向背叛者复仇的国王。菲力克斯背叛了他，如愿以偿地离开了所有人，这就是他幸存的原因，他早该察觉到。  
他和帝弥托利的亡灵一起站在女神之塔，这是他此生经历过最荒谬的事情。眼前的景象和他记忆中的某个部分开始重叠，在某个节点以前，他们共同分享人生中几乎所有重要时刻，就像过去的许多个布雷达德和伏拉鲁达力乌斯一样，总是站在一起，直到帝弥托利变得陌生。你为什么总是对他那么苛刻？菲力克斯又想起了罗德利古的问题。因为他是个怪物，菲力克斯看着帝弥托利，但他又那么容易受到伤害。他从头到脚看上去都还是个人类，但菲力克斯相信自己熟知他怪物时的样子。他是以人类的面貌死去的，那么杀死他的究竟是他人的那一部分，还是怪物的那一部分？菲力克斯无从得知，除开帝弥托利死亡的事实，他对他死亡的一切都一无所知，他只知道当帝弥托利死去的时候，他不在那儿。假如一切都还没发生——那些不着边际的念头开始在他的脑海中穿行，不时碰撞上他思维的边界，令他紧缩的神经一阵阵抽痛。  
“我想我最后应该还是许了一个愿。”帝弥托利忽然说。  
“我什么都没有做到，就快要死了。国家，重要的人，我什么都没能保护，我最后想着的是……”帝弥托利忽然转了过来，看向菲力克斯，“不过已经不重要了，菲力克斯，我真的很高兴你那时的选择，为你高兴，也很高兴能够再见到你。”  
除开他们的结局之外，帝弥托利没有透露任何关于未来的只言片语，但菲力克斯觉得他已经看见了一切。某一场或者几场战斗使得除他以外的所有人都死去了，帝弥托利也死了。帝弥托利向后踉跄了几步，然后倒了下去，死了，他生前看到的最后一件东西便是原野上的月亮。  
因此他凭空出现又突然消失，随着他的消失，菲力克斯感到之前拘束着他的那股冷意也一并消失了，不管那算是某种魔法，神迹还是诅咒，它和帝弥托利一起消失得无影无踪。按照帝弥托利的话，菲力克斯确确实实地离开了他们，但他选择了什么又得到了什么，他依旧一无所知。未来仅在他面前裂开了一条狭窄的缝隙，又迅速地闭合了。  
菲力克斯回过神来，发现自己确实身处女神之塔的塔顶，从露台向外看去，月亮依旧庄严而鬼魅。他又低下头，在塔底看见一个蓝色披风的人影，那个明亮的影子快速地移动着。帝弥托利结束了他这晚的演出，正往宿舍的方向走去。  
菲力克斯独自下了楼。第二天，他找到了雅尼特，要求欣赏昨晚演出的戏服。  
“菲力克斯！”雅尼特有点埋怨地叫道，“你果然没来看演出！”  
菲力克斯把那堆衣服检查了个遍，那些只是再普通不过的表演装束，有的缝制得还算精美，有的则阵脚粗糙，一看便是学生集体赶制的成果。菲力克斯提起一件，发现它的一只袖子被扯坏了，可怜地挂在那里，显然是昨天某一位主演不小心破坏了它。他盯着它看了一会儿，最后物归原主。  
菲力克斯吃完了早饭，在去训练场的路上遇见了希尔凡，对方看上去状态不佳，正没精打采地站在草坪上晒太阳，一看见他便迎了上来。“我被他骂了，”希尔凡说，“我早上一推开门就看见他在那儿等我，‘希尔凡，我有话想对你说’……”他板着脸，模仿那个人的样子。  
“你能想象比这更可怕的场景吗？”  
“当然。”菲力克斯回答，朝着训练场走去，有人到得比他更早。帝弥托利手上的绷带已经拆了下来，他甚至双手握着枪，看上去已经完全康复，或许在昨晚的演出前雅尼特她们还是强制他的伤口愈合了。菲力克斯从武器架上选了一把剑。  
那些来历不明的故事中总是缺乏一个具体的日期，这就是虚构和真实的差别。那些关于满月的故事，叙述者永远只说那是“某一个满月”。什么也没有发生，菲力克斯想，那个死去的帝弥托利留下了太多谜团，但他们至少还有一个活着的帝弥托利，因此什么也没有发生。至于昨晚，他只是恰好走入了某一个满月。


End file.
